A Christmas to Remember
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: Emily Prentiss has the best Christmas of her life. Written for AddictionHigh! Femslash - don't like, don't read!


**AN: This is my CCOAC Christmas Exchange Fic! I was given the prompts My Grown Up Christmas List, mistletoe, midnight mass, and Twas the Night Before Christmas. My assigned pairing was Jemily :) Merry Christmas, AddictionHigh! I hope you like it!**

Jennifer Jareau smiled as she saw her son interact with her fiance, Emily Prentiss. Even though it was late on Christmas Eve, the little boy and the experienced profiler were still having a blast playing in their makeshift fort in the middle of the living room.

She sighed, knowing that she was going to have to end their fun.

"Henry, sweetie, it's time for you to go to bed."

"But Mommy!" Henry pouted

"She's right, Champ." Emily said "If you don't go to sleep, Santa can't come and bring you presents."

"I go to bed now!" Henry raced up the stairs.

"Well played, Prentiss." JJ joked

"Just helping you out, Jareau." Emily joked right back.

"Mommy! Emmy! I ready for a story!"

Emily went to climb the stairs, but JJ grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast."

"What?" Emily asked

JJ pointed upward. Emily glanced up and saw a sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

"Oh, well then." Emily said with a smile as her lips gently met JJ's.

"Mommy! Emmy!" Henry's voice interrupted their kiss.

JJ and Emily climbed the stairs and went to Henry's room. He had put on his Lightening McQueen pajamas and was already in bed.

"You ready, Champ?" Emily asked

"Not yet Emmy. I hafta ask Mommy somefing."

"Okay, what is it bud?" JJ asked her young son.

He waved his mother over and he whispered in her ear. JJ looked at him and asked "Are you sure?"

At his nod, JJ said "You can ask her if you want to."

"Okay, Mommy. Emmy?"

Emily noticed the tears built up in JJ's eyes, and her heart dropped. '_Could he not be okay with this? Me and JJ? Oh, god. What do I do?_' She looked at Henry and spoke, hoping that her voice wouldn't crack.

"Yeah, Champ?"

"I gots a question."

"Okay, bud. What is it?"

"Can I call you Mama?"

Emily thought her heart was going to explode. This little boy had just given her the world.

"Henry, that would make me very happy."

"Yay! Mama, can you read me a Christmas story?"

"Sure, bud. I'll tell you my favorite story." Emily grabbed a book off the shelf, and she and JJ climbed next to their son.

"Ready?" Emily asked

"Yeah, Mama!"

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, _

_not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. _

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, _

_in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. _

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. _

_And Ma in her kerchief, and I in my cap, _

_had just settled down for a long winter's nap. _

_When out on the roof there arose such a clatter, _

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. _

_Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash. _

_The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below, _

_when, what to my wondering eyes may appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. _

_With a little old river so lively and quick, _

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. _

_More rapid than eagles, his coursers they came, _

_and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: _

"_Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! _

_On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! _

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! _

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" _

_As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly, _

_when they meet with n obstacle, mount to the sky. _

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, _

_with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. _

_And then, in a twinkling I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. _

_As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _

_He was dressed in all fur, from his head to his foot, _

_and his clothes were all covered with ashes and soot. _

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. _

_His eyes, how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry! _

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! _

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the bead on his chin was as white as the snow. _

_The stump of his pipe he held in his teeth, and the smoke encircled is head like a wreath. _

_He had a broad face and a round little belly that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. _

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself. _

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon let me to know I had nothing to dread. _

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings and turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. _

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew, like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight, _

"_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

Emily closed the book with a smile. Henry was nearly asleep.

"Goodnight, Champ." Emily said as she pressed a light kiss to his head. As she walked towards the door she saw JJ give Henry a light kiss as well.

"Jen, do you want some hot chocolate?" Emily asked as JJ came out of Henry's room.

"That sounds great, Em. I'll be right down. I have one more present to take care of."

"All right."

Emily went to the kitchen, turned on the radio, and started to make the hot chocolate.

As a familiar song came on the radio, Emily started to sing along.

_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown up now_  
_And still need help somehow_  
_I'm not a child_  
_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish_  
_My grown up Christmas list_  
_Not for myself_  
_But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_and wars would never start_  
_And time would heal all hearts_  
_And everyone would have a friend_  
_And right would always win_  
_And love would never end_  
_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_As children we believed_  
_The grandest sight to see_  
_Was something lovely_  
_Wrapped beneath our tree_

_Well heaven only knows_  
_That packages and bows_  
_Can never heal_  
_A hurting human soul_

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth_  
_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_  
_(there'd be)_

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_And time would heal all hearts_  
_And everyone would have a friend_  
_And right would always win_  
_And love would never end, oh_  
_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

Emily hadn't noticed that JJ had come down the stairs, carrying a wrapped box.

"You should sing more often, Em." JJ said "Your voice is beautiful." Emily blushed.

"I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are." Emily was finally done making the hot cocoa, and the two went into the living room and turned on the TV, ending up on the televised version of midnight mass. As the mass ended, JJ turned toward Emily.

"Em, I want to give you your present now."

"Okay..." Emily trailed off. JJ looked nervous.

"Here." JJ handed the box to Emily.

Emily opened the box and carefully removed the tissue paper. Her eyes widened as she lifted up the tiny yellow onesie that said "I love my mommies."

"Jen?"

"I got the call yesterday. The IVF worked. We're going to be parents again." JJ said, looking nervous.

Her worry disappeared as Emily drew her into a powerful kiss. Emily tentatively placed her hand on JJ's stomach.

"Oh, my god. We're having a baby" she said, in awe.

"Merry Christmas, Emily."

Emily looked into JJ's blue eyes, her own brown ones shining with love.

"Merry Christmas, Jennifer."

**AN: Please review! Thank you! And Happy New Year!**


End file.
